The Most Stunning of the Hikari Artworks
by MirrorofDarknessFlame
Summary: Satoshi's heart is broken, he wants to stop the pain. But there's someone who won't let him... OneShot. Satoshi x Krad. Rated for a bit of blood. ‘You are the most stunning of the Hikari artworks...’


**Sakura:** A petite one-shot and shining moment for Krad -

**Info: **Satoshi finally tells Daisuke his feelings for him…

**Warnings:** Kind of angst-y… It might make you want to cry. And then hug Krad. Or maybe that's just me…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any D.N.Angel characters here and within. I am not making a profit off of this, people! It is simply a girl with no life making an attempt at Fanfiction!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**The Most Stunning of the Hikari Artworks**

**By: Mirrorofdarknessflame**

The echoes reverberated, pulsing, bouncing off the walls of his mind. White light blinded him; rain pelted his pale skin, adhering his school uniform to his cold body as he ran through the rain on that frigid windy October afternoon.

_'I'm sorry Hiwatari-Kun. B-but… I can't love you. I love Riku, and nothing can change that.'_

'M-Make it stop.' Satoshi whimpered to himself aloud. But still, the echoes came.

_'I'm sorry Hiwatari-Kun…'_

'St-Stop!'

_'I'm sorry.'_

'Shut up…'

_'I'm sorry.'_

'Shut up…' He reached the door to his apartment building, sprinting up the steps to his door.

_'I'm sorry.'_

'Shut up… Shut up… SHUT UP!' He struck the door with both fists, slamming his head against it in an attempt to stop the pain. Searing crimson flashed through the white light, clouding his senses. Blood fell, creating small spatters on the floor. _'Drip, drip, drip,'_ it fell from his hands, cut by the mahogany splinters. Tears began to well, and seeping from the corners of his azure eyes, they fell in a steady stream to the floor. _'Drip, drip, drip,'_ it mixed with his own blood.

He opened the door, stumbled through without bothering to shut it. He staggered slowly towards the large windows of his apartment, blood droplets staining the carpet as he went, and smearing on the window as he fumbled to undo the latch. He rushed through it, and threw himself onto the balcony, clutching the railing as if it were his last breath, climbing up to stand on the thick flat granite with unsteady legs.

_'Drip, drip, drip,'_ salty tears fell, blood fell, creating small spatters on the pallid stone of the balcony railing. Satoshi looked, head tilted, at the merciful ground below, at freedom, and cried. He extended his arms out, feeling the breeze push him. The cold caressed his skin, as if to say _'Go… Everything will be all right.'_ He slowly closed his eyes, and let himself go. His body began to fall forward…

Only to be caught.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his slight figure, pulling him back to a strong, wide chest. Encircling him in a protective embrace, the figure brought its lips very close to Satoshi's ear, and whispered in a soft, sad voice.

'He isn't worth this, Satoshi-Sama…' Satoshi struggled to get away and failed. Those arms drew him close, surrounding him with the sweet soft scent of warm vanilla and sugar.

'Let me alone, Krad… Leave me be and let me die! I don't… I don't want to do this anymore!' He slumped over slightly, but still remained in the arms of his captour.

'He isn't worth this, Satoshi-Sama…' He repeated. 'You deserve better than him.'

'Stop it,' Satoshi choked out piteously. 'You don't know… You don't even care…' He shook his head from side to side, and still the tears fell, shimmering. The wind picked up, fighting angrily against the two.

'I do care… I care more than anyone in the world, Satoshi-Sama. I care… And I can't let you do this. You are far too precious to this world.' His voice was but a whisper, nearly drowned out by the screaming windstorm. The rain stopped, but still the gusty darkness prevailed overhead.

'You only care because without me, you don't exist. I'm precious to nobody!'

'You are precious to me,' he murmered. 'I love you'. With that, he placed a chaste kiss on his tamer's wet cheek, tear-stained cheek. Slowly, Krad climbed from the railing onto the steady, solid balcony floor. Satoshi turned to face him.

'You're lying.'

'I am not.'

'Why, Krad. Why do you love me?'

'Satoshi-Sama, you are my everything. I would give you the breath from my lungs, the blood from my veins, if only to see you smile once more. You are truly the most stunning of the Hikari artworks.' Krad gave him a rare smile; it was gentle and warm, cutting through the harsh gale like a bolt of lighting in a dark, overcast sky. He extended a pale hand to his Tamer, who look down at it sadly, and…

He took it.

Silently, he grasped his curse's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be helped from his standing atop the railing. He fell into Krad's arms with a sob, and they both tumbled to the floor. They were as one; arms wrapped in arms, legs tangled, and lips. Soft, pale pink lips connected in a passionate dance.

They pulled away, and Satoshi, tears stemmed, lay his head to rest upon the cool, white cloth on the angel's chest. _His_ angel. Krad's long, warm fingers found their way to Satoshi's silky, cerulean locks, stroking his head amorously. Satoshi lifted his head to look at him; soft cobalt eyes shimmered with an innate peace that overtook the pain that used to curse them, and sharp, golden eyes shone back. Krad smiled.

'You truly are the most stunning of the Hikari artworks, Satoshi-Sama.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura:** I know, I know. Very emotional and sad and… Er… Is it a little too happy and nice at the end? Maybe it just seems that way to me because I like tragic endings… Oh well. It would be lovely if you wouldreview, but if you don't, thank you anyways for reading!


End file.
